


【快新】Won't be Tellin' You

by miaooo



Series: 霍格◯茨相关 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 鹰院斗×狮院新。五年级刚刚合法正太搞一下地下恋情（并私下里：“已经睡过了但还没说喜欢”？）





	【快新】Won't be Tellin' You

格兰芬多塔楼。

新一去掀自己四柱床的帘子，就被一股看不见的力道拉得扑倒在床上。——差一点。一个漂浮咒接住了他，使他保持在腿朝上而手掌做出落地保护动作的姿势里，定格。

他在半空顿了一下才被放下来，下意识地发出了一声呼声。这声音引起了邻床服部平次的注意。他爬起来回应他道：“没什么。忘记撤掉咒语啦。”同时不忘狠瞪了一眼盘腿坐在他床上的始作俑者。

服部嘟囔了一声表示知道了。新一不得不在四下里布下静音咒。而那个衣服前襟缀着蓝色绣章的人还在膝头上摊着本书，以逸待劳一般看他布置这一切。

那个掀帘子时会触发的小小诅咒还是新一教给他的。以想到这个他就暗自恼火。本来是为了防范有人注意到他私下里的魔法研究才施展的技巧。如果他来得及反应的话可以把并非他等待出现的人从这里丢出去，在对方发现有人已经预先躲在这里之前。当然，这个“他”，指的是本不该出现在这里的拉文克劳学院学生，黑羽快斗。

新一没好气地转过身问道：“你来这里干嘛？”他自己身着整洁的睡衣裤，正打算就寝的样子。宵禁刚刚过，想必黑羽又是通过某种途径买通了同宿舍的白马，让对方帮忙遮掩自己已经离开的事实。

而黑羽则好像一直窝藏在他帐子里自习。一身学院的袍服穿得好好的，魔杖拿在手上，显示出他刚刚挥杖把新一放床上了。

黑羽望着他眨眨眼，好像犹豫是否要回答这问题。新一做出一个白目表情，想必是自己多此一举了。他每次跑到这儿来，不都是为了，干那事的么。

“先说好，我明天早上有课。”他举手做投降状，回想起自己的魔杖是放在枕头底下了。

哎……“你什么时候过来的？”新一有些纳闷。魔杖是他去洗澡前过来放的，而那时床帐里还是暗的——此刻则被黑羽用荧光咒柔和地点亮着。

“刚才……”黑羽状似无辜道。

新一顿时脸色不太好看。不算老实的拉文克劳表面不动，心里却实在地觉得后背一凉。事实上要不是在场的狮院生的魔杖正躺在他屁股后的枕边，它的尖端应该已经指上了快斗的胸口。新一看起来想揍他，并且直白地表现出来。他可能唯一看在现在把快斗撵出去，对方将不得不在城堡冰冷的石砖地上过一晚上了，才没那么做。

那么，睿智的格兰芬多今晚仍然未能得知神出鬼没的渡鸦是如何避开师长的巡逻进入到塔楼里面来的。这和“五年级的黑羽快斗显然地从来答不对鹰院门环提出的任何一道问题，却总能在需要的时候出入自由”背后，应当具有同样的原因。

新一绝不是赌气他不肯跟任何人分享这个秘密，而仅只是懊恼自己又一次错失掉探明究竟的机会罢了。

“很好。”他抱着臂露出一个有些尖锐的笑容，全无预期自己的这般形象会使得这动作在对面的人眼中显得有些孩子气，“你去睡地板吧。壁炉边上还挺暖和的。”

他眼中的果决让快斗心头警铃大作。眼下他的小狮子正在发怒，而他如果再不做点什么的话今晚就注定处境悲惨了。

“新一……”他哀叫道，手上只一个简单的动作就让原本摊开的书消失不见，“你不想做我可以好好待着，但——”

“你要是再给我变玫瑰花的话我就把你挂到窗户外头去。”

那描述让他打了一个哆嗦，伴随着那人语气中冰冷的寒意。却同时也给了他一个小小的提示——

新一有些不耐烦，去提他的衣袖试图把碍事的家伙从床头拉开——以表示他嫌弃到不想抓他的手——，快斗假意配合着起身，却在柔软床垫上站立不稳，一个倾身快要从床帘边上滚下去。新一想及自己布下的静音咒范围只到四柱床边缘，而在寝具外侧施放忽略咒倒反会显得欲盖弥彰，他相信黑羽没那么做，赶忙伸手去拉他。

但他目中所及仅仅是黑羽攥着魔杖的右手几个翻腕，自己忽地就同他换了一个位置，而前倾的动作也变成猛地扑倒在对方怀中。

他只短暂地惊讶了一下就撑着那人的胸口爬起来，仰头发问道：“空间魔法？你在哪里学到的？”至少应该是六年级的魔法，他有点不相信黑羽是如何掌握得这样熟练的。

快斗傻笑地告诉他：“还好接到你了。”

新一更生气了。不小心跌倒的人到底是谁啊？

“想学的话明天教你？”对方言语中的试探很明显了。新一不想表现得像撒娇一样，只得不情不愿道：“……行吧，快去睡了。”

快斗还没来得及偷笑，新一假借往他身后承力，巧妙地挡了一下他的视线拽住了他的右手腕，顺便把他的魔杖顺走了。

他本意只是想避免黑羽再搞出什么古怪，却在握住他人的魔杖时产生了某种异样的感觉。这不是新一首次接触别人的魔杖，他在黑魔法防御术课上学到的最擅长的魔咒是缴械，这样的经历却很新鲜。几乎像是回到了初始——他回想起第一次挥舞**他的**魔杖的时刻，意识到之前好像是魔法产生了共鸣。

黑羽看过来的表情同他一样诧异，表明他同样注意到了什么，也升起与他相同的疑惑，两人却心照不宣略过了此事。

新一把快斗的魔杖和自己的一起放在靠近他这一侧的枕边，没再冒险尝试用归属于另一人的魔法道具施法，而是挑出自己的那一根，指向四柱床的天鹅绒顶篷调暗了光线。快斗默契地转过身解起外袍，没有说话。新一背对着他躺进被子里，留出一大半张床的空位和半个枕头。——那家伙总是过来却从来没记得多带一个枕头。宿舍的四柱床不窄，容得下两个人，可唯独这个蓬松的羽毛枕在入睡前总是显得拥挤。

等快斗睡下后，新一感到还有一段宽松的距离，就稍微往后蹭了蹭。放松下来躺得比较舒服。

//

他正欲阖眼，感到腰上被人从后面搂住了。“干啥……”新一没好气道。光线的微弱使他不自觉放轻了声音。

“抱抱你。”那人言语间像渴求关注的小动物一样，同时好像整个身体都依附在他身上。哪怕新一真的没有一点同情心，也要为他这般依恋的样子感到一丝柔软，何况他还在一定程度上习惯这个。

他于是沉默地靠回去，却也及时逮住了试图掀开他衬衫下摆摸进来的手。

把他手臂夹在身侧继续往上摸索对黑羽快斗来说绝非难事。新一改为出言制止他，快斗却道：“新一不是没灭掉灯么？”

黑暗中留有一丝亮光。快斗几乎是感觉到了他咬牙。“我那是留给你脱衣服用的！”

“我脱了呀……”

新一伸手往后摸他身子，发现他整个上半身都是赤裸的。快斗挪了挪，使得他收回手时手掌刚好“不凑巧”蹭上自己抬头的下身，同时压着嗓子对着他脖子后面喘了一声：“新一摸摸我……”

他声音让人无法相信是刻意地在调情。新一顿时觉得脸上发烧。他倒完全没在意这家伙抱住他蹭到发情，但是快斗的手在他身上摸，虽然不像想象的那样使人感到热，却让他有点无法控制地变烦躁。

要是他能狠心让他自己在一边晾着去就好了。新一翻过身，这一次直接把手抵在快斗小腹上——低到有些危险的地步——，撑着坐起来。

快斗被他推得接近于仰躺，而新一这番动作也使得盖在两人身上的床单揭开了大半。快斗眼神还很单纯，不像他下身硬硬的、想对他做色色的事情。新一心里倒是对这清楚得很。

他无甚表情地解起睡衣的扣子。在场两人同时感觉到这样的场景好像很少在他们之间发生。新一为了打断这个念头，只松开领口几颗扣子就将衣服兜头脱了下来。他动作直白好像更少见，俯下身去接吻时快斗还在发愣。

拽他裤腰的动作倒是毫不含糊。都是十来岁的男孩子，有点欲求不可谓不正常。新一很快就也跟着硬起来。快斗让他撑着床跪趴在那上面，干冷的空气被壁炉加热过，遇见火热的皮肤还是有些温差。

新一向后露着屁股，忽然地感觉到令后穴变得湿滑的一凉，同时还伴随有肌肉被迫使放松的感觉。

他惊异地想道难道快斗的无杖魔法已经这么精通了吗？！回过头却看到模糊的光线中那人跪立在他身后，手里拿着根魔杖，正盯着握住的柄部看。

也不知道他是啥时候把枕边的小木棍摸走的。新一一直有些不适应看到他大摇大摆地一丝不挂、手心却拿着既可作武器又可谓生活用品的东西的样子。但快斗对此毫不在意。他让那支魔杖滚到床脚，心里默想过之前是给新一的床施过固定咒语的。摸上他的臀瓣，一手扶住自己，把下身送进去。

从他靠近开始新一就不想往回看了。他闭着眼等过被进入的过程，多半是因为感官比较明显，他需要花点功夫忍耐。

比他们最开始手工做的时候方便。说真的，他无缘无故跟黑羽快斗混在一起的时候才多大？13岁？反锁在扫帚间里挤在一起磨蹭？不过这根本没过去多久。五花八门的咒语倒是学的差不多。

准备的过程太短有一个坏处，性致才刚上头就会得到满足，新一总觉得太快会容易忍不住。快斗整个插进来使他叫了一声。克制着放低腰部使得更省力，但也有可能趴不住。

身体跟着他的动作摇晃，过了一会儿新一小声地说了句“慢点”。快斗的手指不小心碰上他腰侧的软肉，痒得他打了一个哆嗦。快斗跟着叹了一句。手跟着摸他下腹，抱着他问道：“很有感觉？”

新一从他动起来插到他的敏感点下身就一直兴奋地流水，湿得同他后面有些类似。他知道自己有些日子没顾上这个，可能上一回还是快斗过来找他。

他嗯嗯啊啊地小声喘气，充作不想回答的意思，快斗也跟着觉得有些不上不下。

快斗拍了拍他，问道：“换个位置？”

虽然不是很能明白这肢体语言有何含义，新一还是顺从地点点头。

转身需要他退出去却令他有些后悔了。虽然知道黑羽看不到，新一自己却能觉得肉嫩的后穴如何翕张着等待他的又一次进入。他下意识用小臂攀紧了快斗的肩，习惯性想要把手握成拳一面在他身后留下羞人的抓痕。

尽管知道他身上紧实的肌肤手感十分良好，但新一常常不好意思去碰。男性体征特别明显，他宁可跟他接吻、闻到他身上不同于别人的气息令自己沉醉，也不会对那人的身体做过于直接的事情。

快斗帮他把腿盘得老高，但他双手忙着摸新一的身体——有什么好摸的？新一总是对这件事情产生疑惑，所以需要新一自己尽可能固定在他身侧。

新一不想要他感觉自己是用脚跟在踢他，刻意地放松了后面使他不要磨得那么起劲。可是这样一来他要压不住喉咙里粗重的喘息了。快斗嘬他的下唇使他连连抽气，近距离下观察到他微微拧着眉毛，湛蓝的眼睛也觑起来，小声地问他：“就做一次，你久一点，好不好？”

新一能感觉到他还没到，上气不接下气去吻他，心想管他呢，可是他笑盈盈的样子看起来真性感？

他受不了要仰着脖子叫，快斗就吻他的喉结。那里被他的嘴唇和舌头蹭得上下滑动，看起来很勾起人的食欲。他发现自己在那上面留了一个牙印，愤愤地盯着它想起新一第二天又要骂他了，反倒更想在他身上磨牙。

这一次他挑在脖子旁边能被头发遮住的位置。格兰芬多的学生级长……是不可以在脖子上顶着草莓印去上课的。

但这能给他更大的快意，快斗想道。他抽送的动作有点按捺不住节奏，新一唤道：“你慢点……”

他小小地憋了一下气，答他道：“慢不下来，你忍着点……”

新一感到无法同他置气。他从来没办法生他的气。就算白天才看到他从女孩的耳边变出白色的百合，晚上不也照样在跟他上床？

他把手往下放，代替自己无力抬起的腿环上他的腰。新一红着脸把快斗的脸压在自己耳畔，叫了声：“黑羽。”

“……你干嘛呢？”快斗道。不是疑问他有任何实质性的问题，而仅仅是提示他不要这么叫他罢了。

“快斗……”新一改口道。无论怎样也觉得的确是这样要顺畅多了。

没过多久他就无法克制地随着内里的抽拔晃动胯部，并感觉到他捅得越来越深。即使强令自己大腿不要夹得太紧，也管不住两边膝盖会要往中间顶。

没顶的时刻他总会花心思疑心一秒静音咒够不够可靠，但就如同先前的过程多么默无声息似的，这纯属多此一举。但多少在宿舍里新一还是会想要避着其他人，他有点担心传闻传出去会变成“格兰芬多的级长睡了他弟弟”。

他先一步溅湿了两人的小腹。的确如他所想的那样精液又多又浓。自己后面不受控制地绞紧，快斗伏在他耳边发出沉闷的吼声。有点像狼，新一非常突然地想，连日来受阿尼玛格斯变形理论熏陶，但他还没想好要变成哪种动物。

微凉的精液倾洒在自己体内，不是很舒服，但色气得要命。新一倒宁可他不要那么快地马上退出去，洞穴内部的肠肉还会抽动个不止，在他离开之后一点一点把里面的液体像吐出来一样。虽然看不见，但触感怪异得让新一无所适从。

快斗召唤了床脚的那根魔杖——他用得最熟练的无杖魔法。但他仍然惊奇当他呼唤新一的那一根而不是自己的一根的时候得到了即时的响应。

他在暗中密切地注视新一的表情。对方好像并没有察觉到什么。这种联系……快斗考虑了一下，或许应该之后再多做点调查。

夜视的角度讲，拉文克劳的眼力极好。他有点犹豫要不要用一下新学的一个咒语，可以让他的东西不至于会流出来。大概是有的大人的无聊的发明。他觉得没什么意义于是挥杖施了一个清洁的咒语。

让自己原本熟悉的魔法从适应于另一个人的介质中导出的感觉非常的玄妙，他甚至有点沉醉，却在熄灭掉光线之外不敢再做过多的动作。

躬身把魔杖放回原位，只要在明早之前略施小计就能让跟他挤一个枕头的人不会发现。快斗揽过他的肩拉上被子，轻声道：“睡吧？”

对上新一有点水润的眼睛，随着光的消褪看上去有点偏黑，但还是吸引人。

想说什么？快斗无声问道。

“你下周……不要过来了吧？”新一枕着他的手臂发问。

他惊讶地眨了眨眼，格兰芬多继续补充道：“连一年级的学妹都知道，‘如果上课会途经五年级拉文克劳的教室要记得把安全裤穿好’。”他模仿着同级的兰和和叶的语气道出这听闻。

看着他无比认真的眼神，快斗一时说不出心里是什么滋味。

他借着这姿势方便地把新一揽进怀里，感到对方并无反感的意思，道：“拉文克劳的女生有很多。我不说每一个都认识，但是有几个人我能记得她们的脸呢？”

他本来不想开玩笑，却越是在这样的时刻下无法停下活跃气氛的心态：“但我却记得你的。”

新一也不想笑。但他不应该把脸贴在另一个人的肩膀上。

他抬手在快斗的脖子后面掐了一下。不重。不像他承着牙印的相同位置到明天都会有些红肿。

“我怀疑就算有一天我们灵魂互换了，你照着镜子也不会想起其实是我的。”他道。难得接续了这样一个话题，还做了这般没有根由的假想。

有些困，新一想。闻着他身上的味道好像会产生依恋的感觉。这家伙，又偷溜进级长浴室去洗澡了吗？他模糊地想道，然后任由那思绪飘远了。

次晨。服部平次起来的时候看到格兰芬多宿舍的熟人黑羽快斗从新一的床帘里爬出来——那头标志性的乱毛使得他能区分出他们两个谁才是他的挚友——，以为他昨晚又是来请教功课了。没多费心地问了一句：“工藤呢？”

“还在赖床。”拉文克劳打了个哈欠道。

“是么……”服部很少见到友人早上起不来床，“你们忙到很晚？”

他若有所思的样子让快斗吓了一跳，但那人好像轻易地放过了这个疑问，但同时又放下手上整理的东西，看向快斗道：“其实你代他去上课的话老师也认不出来吧？”他笑着调侃道。快斗只觉得黑皮肤的人牙齿白得真晃眼啊。

“嘿嘿嘿……”他摸着脑后讪笑道，“我过会儿叫他。”看出服部平次是要出门的意思，就一边保证会叫醒新一，让他放心可以先走。

实际上格兰芬多的四人间里别的人都走光了，快斗才会挑这个时间起来。对外他是新一众多跨学院的密友之中的一个，服部平次不会对此多疑。

新一床边上的静音咒还没撤，晚上是用来防止旁人的呼噜声和梦话吓到自己。而取消掉闹钟咒语、造成床主人到现在还在沉睡的罪魁祸首，显然正是这个拉文克劳的家伙。

他设想了一下新一邻居的提议，有些兴奋也有一点好奇。最终还是偷拿了外观上同自己的一根颇有一些不似，实则也并非属于自身的魔杖加固了一下床四周布下的咒语，顺便抽出另一种颜色的领带换到自己颈间。就在他四处翻找那个写着“P”字母的小徽章时，一道无声的石化咒准确地打在他背脊间。

“黑羽快斗你在干什么！”对自己恋人生物钟低估严重的鹰院学生同时唾弃自己对静音咒语的加固也将自身置于毫无防范的境地。他拼命试图挤眉弄眼，但在石化咒的作用下他永远只能凝固在一副呆愣的表情里。

好嘛他的确没打算偷看新一换衣服。但他没想到新一临走前还报复性地对这尊不会动的人像点了一个忽视咒。尽管就快要赶不上时间了，他念咒的语气仍然堪称清明，一字一顿咬牙切齿。快斗发自内心为自己感到悲痛。

新一关门的声音之后好像世界都静止了。他虽然不担心自己今早没课的事情，可仍然惧怕着某些不良后果。然而不管怎样他也没有办法在事情发生之间有能分出身去、做出任何补救的可能啊！

他由衷怀疑起自己恋人其实有点色盲的可能性。还是其实是对他的样子太熟悉了？

——新一你戴的是我的领带啊！？

\- Fin. -

**Author's Note:**

> lof的400fo贺


End file.
